The Halls of Shadow
Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description Explore the vast complex of the Citadel of Shadows and find three Rune Words that are needed to start the following quests. Walkthrough The Citadel of Shadows After your conversation with Arkt at Zelara's Tomb, you will receive a journal entry: You now have the possibity to travel to the Citadel of Shadows where you might be able to find out more about your role as a Shadow God. The Citadel of Shadows is located in the Great North Cleft of the Northrealm, south of the Northern Pier. Once you are at the bridge crossing the ice river branch south of the Northern Pier, you can jump down the canyon and head southeast towards the Citadel. Defeat the Frost Elemental which attacks you. Climb up the stairs behind a stone arch and fight against more Frost Elementals. The stairs now lead down to the entrance to the Citadel of Shadows. The entrance leads to a hall which is empty except for some skeletal remains. A gate that blocks the way will open as you approach it. A journal entry ends the quest, but you now have to explore the Citadel and find three old scrolls in order to trigger the three following quests. You can do this in any order, so the walkthrough describes just one of many ways to explore this vast complex. Walk straight on and you will see three corridors leading out of the hall. Take the middle one which after a few steps turns out to be blocked by a gate and a pile of debris. Behind it, you can see a circular room. A huge rock seems to stand in a hole in the ground. Vapor rises up from beneath the rock and lets it shake. The Rune Word "Kul" Go back to the hall and now enter the southern corridor. You will find yourself in a maze-like structure. Check the map to make it easier to find your way. The door to the Left Floor of the Citadel of Shadows is in the southeast. You can only get there from the eastern side where a lever is on the wall. The other side is blocked by a gate which can be opened with this lever. Beware of traps and do not haste so you can avoid holes in the ground which will make you fall down to lower parts of the maze and thus prolonging your search. After entering the Left Floor of the Citadel, walk straight on and defeat a Revenge Filled Spirit (beware of traps in here as well). To the right there is a gate blocking the way. Again, study the map so you can find your way through a maze of corridors. You have to fight some Magic Lights and Revenge Filled Spirits. In the southeast corner of the maze there is a lever which opens the gate. Collect some loot and return either the way you came or through the lava hall in the north. Be careful as parts of the bridge will collapse beneath your feet. Back at the first intersection of this level, now take the southwestern way. Follow it until you see the red shine of lava on the walls of a cave. You will see some loot, two chests and a lever on the wall. On one side of this platform you can look down to a lava pool. Ignore it for now. On the other side there is a small cleft. Collect the loot from the chests and pull the lever which will open a gate below. Jump down the cleft and follow the corridor. After defeating a Revenge Filled Spirit you can enter a room where you will find the first of three old scrolls, which contains the rune word "Kul". Take it and walk down the steep bridge which leads down to the lava pool. Don't forget to jump over to the platform to the right where you can find a Rank VI Conjuration Rune. Now jump down to the door next to the lava pool. Behind the door there is a corridor which leads to a lever. Pull it and a gate will open. You can now enter the circular room with the cap stone. You can start the Stone in the Ruins quest now or wait until you have collected the other two runes. The Rune Word "Jor" The next scroll can be found in the Halls of the Writings. Leave the cap stone and enter the corridor which begins on the northwestern side of the circular room. It ends at a secret door which can be opened from this side with a lever. Take the corridor to the left. Check the map and head straight to one of the doors leading to the Hall of the Writings. This area has a simple structure and you only have to defeat two Magic Lights. You can easily explore all the rooms to collect some loot, including an Almanac of Conjuration. In the largest room, you can find the next old scroll. It contains the rune word "Jor". You can now return to the cap stone room and start the Stone at the Pirates quest. If you want to collect the third and final rune word, go back to a door that leads to the Citadel of Shadows. On the map you can see a corridor which leads westwards. At the end of the corridor there is a door to the Right Floor of the Citadel. The Rune Word "Dar" Behind the door, the corridor will lead to a room with dart traps and a Magic Light. If you want to go straight away to the last old scroll without further exploring, enter the second corridor on the right hand side (map). It will lead to a huge cave. Defeat the Magic Light and walk up the stairs to the third old scroll. It contains the rune word "Dar". From here, a stone bridge leads to a door back to the Citadel of Shadows. Run quickly, there is a loose segment of the bridge that will collapse. A corridor behind the door ends at a lever that opens a secret door. You will be back at the circular room with the cap stone. You can now activate the Portal Rune "Dar" and proceed with the quest The Stone of the Juggler. Before you proceed with the following quests, you might want to take the corridor to the southwest of the cap stone room. It leads to the Halls of the Shadow Gods which are not quest related for now, but definitely worthwhile exploring. Reward +1000 EP Tips Following Quests *The Stone in the Ruins *The Stone at the Pirates *The Stone of the Juggler With no particular order. Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes